Forbidden Love
by OnTheWingsOfDarkness
Summary: Inuyasha seems even more distant (gasp) than usual. Kagome is worried. Could a demon from Inu's past be haunting him? And will Kagome fail her science test! Oh no! Read and find out. Lemon's are possible.....


I'll fix it. Oh, and I don't own nothin! Sue someone with a whole fortune made on.....yeah...i don't know. But as of now, I have 47 cents to my name, but that's ok, because i live with my mom!  
  
Ch.1 Battle. . .And oh yeah, a fight with demons, too.  
  
They had argued the night before, and an argument between those two was no little thing.  
  
The sun rose, penetrating the trees and throwing its blinding light on the face of a fitfully sleeping Inuyasha. He had taken first watch, then at midnight switched with Miroku. He winced and opened his eyes, just to sheild them with an outstretched hand. Anger crept back into him as he thought of the fight with Kagome. 'Stupid wench',he thought bitterly,'Who does she think she is? What made her think she had the right to just go off and wander? She could worry a guy to death! Wait, no, just let her get killed!' He was feeling smug now.He shook his head vigorously and dressed. Miroku and Sango were sitting by a freshly kindled fire. "Morning, Inuyasha. How did you rest?"Miroku asked. Inuyasha mumbled "fine," and headed to the stream to wash. At the stream Inuyasha splashed water on his face. It seemed to cool his body and his temper. Then he drank, and sat for a moment in thought. "Why do they all ask me if I'm okay? Do they think I'm some sorta head case? Huh, I know she does."He thought of Kagome. She was still asleep. Then his anger was roused again. He gritted his teeth and said aloud, "Huh, just like her to say something like that. She thinks she owns me. Tch,"and with that, spat angrily into the stream.  
  
When Kagome woke up, the sun was just a couple of hours away from its peak. "What? I slept this late?" She thought. She turned to Sango, who was keeping Kagomes breakfast warm over the fire. "Why didn't you wake me up? Inuyasha's going to kill me!"  
  
Sango smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's the one who ordered you get your rest. You must have been up late arguing. I'm so used to it I just slept on through." She added, laughing.   
  
Kagome got dressed and ate her breakfast in silence. She was feeling better now that she had some food. "Hey,"she asked Sango, "where are the boys anyway?" Sango smiled again. "Well, they said that they were scouting ahead. I doubt it, though. We'll probably catch the monk napping in the shade,"Sango said fondly, "And Inuyasha on some raging tirade in the forest." Kagome nodded and shouldered her bow. "Let's go find the slackers and see what sorta trouble they've gotten into."  
  
Sango and Kagome packed up camp and walked along the small wooded path. Just as the old camp was out of sight, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm. She was feeling dizzy. She was anxious and tense. She just new that something terrible had happened, but why was she feeling it? Kagome spoke to Sango. "Inuyasha! It must be!" Sango stared at Kagome, worried. As if an answer to Kagomes statement, three emotions burned inside of her. One was rage. She was angry at Inuyasha's anger, angry at his stupid pride, angry at EVERYTHING! Her strange and sudden rage switched gears immediately. The next thing she felt was sadness. Sadness for her life. Constantly tormented, filled with pain.... But this wasn't her life! It seemed more like. . . Inuyasha's! "But why," Kagome thought, "Do I have his emotions? Does he have mine? . . .No, he's an unfeeling jerk with- with- no feelings!" Then a sensible little voice in her head said, " He does feel, for he is half human. Human's feel." Then, one last emotion. Love. Kagome felt it burning inside of her. Love. . .lust. . .passion. . . all these felt long supressed, covered up. Then she understood. Inuyasha had covered up his emotions all of his life. He wanted to put on a bold front, be the guy that didn't crack. That must make him a living time bomb! All at once, his real feelings would blow up, and he turned them into anger.   
  
Sango looked at Kagome strangely. "Are you feeling well?"Sango asked. Kagome shuddered, then replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just. . .weird. It's like I'm detecting Inuyasha's emotions. He's worried, stressed. We must find him!" Kagome was about to rush ahead when Miroku came hurtling down the narrow path. " Demons of flame" he yelled, " up ahead! Inuyasha said to make sure Kagome stays behind."   
  
Her anxiety forgotten, Kagome angrily spat, "I'll not stay behind! That dirty bastard!" With this, she knocked an arrow and ran in the direction Miroku had come from. Sango shook her head. "With pride like that, and anger like Inuyasha's, they'll kill each other one day." Miroku just nodded, and the two began to walk in the direction that Kagome had just hurtled towards.  
  
Inuyasha blocked the demons attacks with his sword. "Dammit!" he called to Kagome. "Don't shoot! When they're killed they- YAAAAARRGH!" Kagome fired her arrow, sending it straight through the largest demon. She smiled smugly and muttered something like, "Stay behind? Yeah right!" But the smile was wiped off her face when. . . The demon exploded! The huge blast killed the other demons, setting off a chain of smaller explosions. Inuyasha was lost from view. Kagome gasped. When the dust settled, she saw Inuyasha's body on the ground, covered in soot. She ran over. He had a pulse, but wasn't conscious. He hit his head hard. Sleep is not good when you have a concussion! Her health class had taught her that much. She shook him. "Wake up Inuyasha!" She yelled, now really worried. Kagome sighed. Gazing down at Inuyasha, she realized that his life could be over at any moment. She sighed. He was so cute when he was sleeping! Just like a child. . . so innocent. . . Kagome snapped back to reality. "Uh, how do you wake up an unconscious person?" She thought. She slapped him hard. He did not stir. Then, she had an idea. She held his nose like you do underwater, and bent down and kissed him. This lasted about 10 seconds before his eyes snapped open. Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha breathed deeply, then looked up at Kagome, with surprise in his eyes. She blushed, realizing that she could have just put her her hand over his mouth! When you cut of their air flow, a sleeping or unconscious person will wake.   
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes were large with surprise. He sat up and stared. He broke the silence by muttering quietly, "Kagome, I, uh. . ." Kagome scurried away, still blushing. This made Inuyasha mad. His face became stern. " Fine then!" he yelled. " I was going to thank you, until I realized that this was all your fault anyway!" His eyes flared. He dusted himself off and walked back to camp unaided. Kagome fell to the ground sobbing. She just couldn't take it anymore!  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Review! And I'd like some tips, if ya please. This ones a bit shorter than I would like, but what's an author to do? Hope you liked it. Oh, and Dark Mage Chel, you have inspired me to write some insane fics. . . they're coming, don't worry! Next chapter's gonna be more interesting, I promise. Oh, and could someone please tell me how to suggest a subject to write fics for? Like, I'd like to add the 'Circle of Three' book series by Isobel Bird to the books section. Or the book 'Rats saw God' by Rob Thomas. Someone help this helpless newbie!!   
  
Avalanche the helpless people!! Defy the terrible powers of the government!! Pizza Hut beckons! 


End file.
